


I'm not sure how I got here

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [74]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Ryder runs into Quinn the day after the funeral
Series: Glee Drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	I'm not sure how I got here

** Ryder and Quinn **

“Hey Mr. Schue...” Ryder began as he walked into the glee teachers’ office, but trailed off when he saw a young woman in there, crying. “Hey, are you alright?”

Quinn Fabray looked up at the young teen who barged into her solitude. “No, I’m really not,” she admitted. “I’m sorry... I just... Finn...”

Ryder nodded. Finn’s funeral had been on Saturday, and it was super emotional for all of them. Doing the only thing he could, Ryder opened his arms and beckoned her in for a hug. She latched on to him almost immediately. With some careful maneuvering, he sat in one of the chair and settled Quinn across his legs. She was steadily crying into his neck. After a little while, Will walked in. Quinn looked up and jumped up to latch on to him.

“Thanks Ryder,” Will said quietly. Ryder nodded and passed the blond off to his teacher.


End file.
